characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Noggin (UK and Ireland)
Noggin is a television channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and BSkyB. The channel is aimed at pre-school children. History Nick Jr. originally launched as Noggin on February 14, 1999, as a joint venture between Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Treehouse TV and the Children's Television Workshop (a.k.a. Sesame Workshop); Sesame Workshop later sold its interest in the channel to Viacom at some point in 2002. The network's name was derived from a slang term for "head" and, by extension, had reflected its original purpose as an educational channel. Noggin's programming was originally targeted primarily at pre-teens from 1999 to 2002, although a few programs airing on the channel were aimed at preschoolers. This had the unintended consequence of creating a redundant audience with parent network Nickelodeon, which also primarily targets a pre-teen audience, despite Noggin's programming being more educational in nature than the entertainment-based Nickelodeon. The channel's first official mascot was Phred, a strange pickle character, who was seen on the channel from 1999 to 2002. In an effort to drive traffic to Noggin's website, Phred was said to live "in the dot of Noggin dot co dot uk" There were no commercials played during Noggin. Although Noggin did not air standard ads, it showed interstitials between shows such as episodes from the short film series Oobi and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue came primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. More teen programming like Nickelodeon's Clarissa Explains It All and The Adventures of Pete & Pete is originally going to be on the Noggin schedule during the 1999-2002 teen era and are intended to be broadcast in December 2001, but it was replaced by a marathon of Doug and Cro. Both of them are delayed and aired on The N instead. Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin was changed on April 1, 2002, shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time. That same date, Viacom launched The N, a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content than Noggin or Nickelodeon. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced its first mascot named "Feetface"; its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. Noggin's last day of the "Feetface" era signed off at 6:00pm on Sunday, April 6, 2003 with the last show of the "Feetface" era to air on that day was Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, right before the last "Feetface" footage. After that, it showed a sneak preview at the new "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird" mascots, followed by the last goodbyes to everyone on Noggin, the 2002-2003 "Feetface" mascot, the last Noggin station ID, followed by the schedule to The N's Sunday programming. At 6:00am on Monday, April 7, 2003, Noggin added their new mascots named "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird", and they hosted their shows and segments. In addition to airing classic Nickelodeon preschool series such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show and Oobi, Noggin also aired many preschool-oriented shows originating from English-speaking countries outside of the United States (including the Canadian series Maurice Sendak's Little Bear and Franklin the Turtle, and British series Connie the Cow and Tiny Planets). The channel also served as the launching pad for music videos by children's music artists such as Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows that ran commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. The channel continued to carry classic Sesame Workshop series until September 12, 2005. Around this time, Noggin began to air versions of classic shows from the Sesame Workshop library (such as The Electric Company), that were edited for running time. In August 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007, turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space. At 6:00 p.m. on December 30, 2007, Noggin officially ended its run as a time-shared service. It's last program on the time shared service was an episode of the Canadian series Little Bear. The final sign on wasn't a song, it was an episode of the British series 64 Zoo Lane. However, due to unknown bandwidth problems, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with Noggin continuing to timeshare with The N on the satellite provider until April 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Cartoon Network; Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 5, 2009. In 2008, Noggin began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, with Tiny Planets being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently – but not on a daily basis – at 6 a.m., as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. However, the channel later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Programming Current programming *''The Backyardigans'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Caillou'' *''Chloe and Friends'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Clangers'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Kipper'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Olivia'' *''Oobi'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Treetown'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' Former programming *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Arthur'' *''The Baby Triplets'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Crazy Quilt'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Franklin'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Curious'' *''The Littles'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Maisy'' *''Miffy'' *''Nini's Treehouse'' *''Oswald'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' *''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Rupert'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Teletubbies Everywhere'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''The Transporters'' *''Tweenies'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Wishbone'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' *''Zoboomafoo'' Chloe and Friends Chloe and Friends is a British-American animated children's series it is a spin-off from the Chloe's Closet show and was created by MoonScoop. Plot The adventures of a four-year-old girl (Chloe) and her friends (Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Lil, Mac and Carys) and her toys (Lovely Carrot, Wizz, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Hopsy, Reg, Dolly and Llama) as they play dress up with her closet at her room or her Backpack. Characters Main Characters *Chloe Corbin - The main character in the series. She is a four-year-old girl who loves going on adventures with her friends and her toys, and has designs on being a historian. Voice by Eleanor Webster *Tara Jansen - Chloe's best friend who is a red-headed four-year-old Irish girl. Voice by Siobhan Ni Thuairisg *Jet Horton - Chloe's British best friend who is a four-year-old British boy. Voice by Olsin Kerans (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Riley Harris - Chloe's friend who is a four-year-old British boy. Voice by Derry Mccaffrey (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Carys Mozart - Chloe's new friend who is a four-year-old Welsh girl and she likes ponies. Voice by Anna Wedster Other Characters *Danny Rylant - Chloe's tomboy friend who is four years old and Scottish. Voice by Hana Evans *Lil McGwire - Chloe's friend who is four years old and is Mac's older sister and Welsh. Voice by Jasmine Belson (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Mac McGwire - Lil's younger brother. Voice by Lola Davies *Gina Corbin - Chloe's blonde haired mother who appears in some of the episodes. Voice by Teresa Beausang *Paul Corbin - Chloe's brown haired father who appears in some of the episodes. Voice by Paul Tylack (US) and David Holt (UK) Toys *Lovely Carrot - A plush toy and security blanket that Chloe owns. *Soggy - Chloe's toy Frog. *Wizz - Chloe's mechanical toy Dog. *Hootie-Hoo - Chloe's toy owl. *Hopsy - Tara's Toy Rabbit. *Reg - Jet's Toy Robot. *Llama - Riley's Toy Llama. *Dolly - Carys' Toy Doll. Episodes *Mac's Best Friend *Lil's Fairy Tail *Riley's Playgroup *Tara the Good Fairy *Jet's Dress up Party *Carys' Playmate *Docter Chloe *Danny's Marching Band *Jet's Special Delivery *Lil's Lucky Coin *Mac's Balloon Flight *Riley's School Play *Chloe the Magician *Danny's Night Out *Tara's Pet Rabbit *Carys' Birthday Surprise *Riley's Rainbow *Jet, Fastest Draw in the West *Lil's Secret Club *Chloe's Candy Factory *Tara Makes Music *Danny's Swimming Lesson *Mac's Shop *Carys' Pony Ride The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show is an American children's television series based on the Lalaloopsy dolls from MGA Entertainment and the spin-off from the Lalaloopsy TV show. The series was ordered on September 7, 2014 for a premiere. The series debuted on September 13, 2014 on PBS Kids. Plot The Lalaloopsy Treehouse featured Mittens Fluff ‘n Stuff, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Spot Splatter Splash, Pillow Featherbed, Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Dot Starlight. Those Lovable Characters that Magically came to life when their last Stitch was sewn, each have a Unique Personality Based on the Fabrics that were used to make Them and a Special Pet. In the 'Lalaloopsy Land' segment, The Lalaloopsy dolls has daily adventures in a whimsical world of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. In the other segment called 'Lalaloopsy Tales', Bea Spells-a-Lot Tells Stories with the Lalaloopsy Twist. Characters Main Characters *Mittens Fluff ‘n Stuff with Polar Bear in Mittens' Arts and Crafts Place (Voiced by Kaylen Ponce) *Bea Spells-a-Lot with Owl in Bea's Reading Corner (Voiced by Milena Elias-Reyes) *Jewel Sparkles with Kitty in Jewel's Tea Place (Voiced by Ava DeMary) *Peanut Big Top with Elephant in Peanut's Hammock (Voiced by Jordana Keller) *Spot Splatter Splash with Zebra in Spot's Art Place (Voiced by Kyla Warshowsky) *Pillow Featherbed with Sheep in Pillow's Cosy Bed (Voiced by Sophia Roth) *Crumbs Sugar Cookie with Mouse in Crumbs' Baking Corner (Voiced by Sydney McCann) *Dot Starlight with Bird with Dot's Telescope Corner (Voiced by Madison Zamor) Other Characters *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Voiced by Emma Duke) *Marina Anchors, Little Bah Peep, Dotty Gale Winds and Lady Stillwaiting (Vocied by Greer Hunt) *Patch Treasurechest (Voiced by Andrew Hilbrecht) *Feather Tell-a-Tale (Voiced by Sydney McCann) *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Voiced by Anna Quick) *Sunny Side Up and Ember Flicker Flame (Voiced by Jessica Young) *Peppy Pom Poms (Voiced by Sofia Tchrnetsky) *Pickles B.L.T, Suzette La Sweet and Dyna Might (Voiced by Jessica Hilbrecht) *Mango Tiki Wiki (Voiced by Jaida Shaleena Lewis) *Holly Sleighbells (Voiced by Tate McRae) *Tippy Tumblelina (Voiced by Sophie Brown) *Forest Evergreen (Vocied by Nicholas Kaegi) *Ace Fender Bender and Prince Handsome (Voiced by Griffin Kingston) *Prairie Dusty Trails (Voiced by Bella Orman) *Blossom Flowerpot and Harmony B. Sharp (Voiced by Cascadas Lucia Fuller) *Candle Slice O' Cake (Voiced by Angelique Marion Berry) *Misty Mysterious and Sahara Mirage (Voiced by Sara Matsubara) *Pete R. Canfly, Tuffet Miss Muffet and Scarlet Riding Hood (Voiced by Tate McRae) *Alice in Lalaloopsyland (Voiced by Milena Elias-Reyes) *Cinder Slippers and Snowy Fairest (Voiced by Tajja Isen) *Coral Sea Shells (Voiced by Madison Zamor) *Sir Battlescarred (Voiced by Carson Pound) *Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Wishes Slice O' Cake and Specs Reads-a-Lot (Voiced by Taylor Walters) *Squirt Lil Top, Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises and Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Voiced by Janelle Millions) *Trinket Sparkles and Trouble Dusty Trails (Voiced by Marcella Lafreniere) *Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Voiced by Lauren Ladoceur) *Blanket Featherbed and Matey Anchors (Voiced by Jordan Anderson) Episodes *Crumbs’ Birthday Party/Dot Pan *Abracadabra/Mittens the Snow Queen *Auntie Crumbs/Spot and the Magic Paintbrush *Yee-Haw!/Cinder Jewel *Dot’s Science Fair/Little Crumbs Riding Hood *Peanut’s Circus!/Peanutstilskin *Wishful Thinking/Pillow and the Three Bears *Blossom’s a Busy Bee/Bea and the Cookiestalk *Lalaloopsy Land's Talent Show/Dot the Great Lala-Detective *The Lala-Scavenger Hunt/Pillow in Lala-land *Jewel's Sleep Dance/Bea and the Lala-Shoemaker *Feather’s Spookiest Story/Jewel and the Pea *Lalaloopsy Land's First Movie/Beauty and the Brave Battlescarred *Hello Aloha/Crumbs Potter *Jewel's Orchestra/The Story of Coral Sea Shells *A Cheesy Story/Rosy and the Load of the Button *Welcome to Lala-Story Land/Robinson Pillow *The Flower for Jewel/The Jewel Touch *Bundles and the Kite/Star S'mores *Jewel’s Perfect Christmas/The Night Before Christmas in Lalaloopsy Land *Soccer Pals/Rapunzel Spot *Pillow’s Sleepless Night/Mittens and the Legend of Lalaloopsy Land *Spring Fever/Dotsel and Crumtel *Jewel Takes the Stage/Jewel's New Cloths *How can Pillow Sleep/Mother Crumbs' Nursery Rhymes *Kitty’s Bubble Bath/Sleeping Mittens *The Lost Puppy/Robin Peanut *Bonjour!/Spot Poppins *Bea's Favourite Songs/The Pillow Piper *Leader Jewel/Bea and the Magic Lamp *Fairy Tale Mystery/Dot in The Wizard of Lalaloopsy Ragdoll's World of English Ragdoll's World of English is a fun way for children to learn the English language along with their favorite characters from Ragdoll Productions! with other Characters from Disney, Disney Pixar, Lalaloopsy, Peanuts, Clangers, Bump the Elephant, Pingu, Hanna Barbara, Yoho Ahoy, The Pink Panther, Casper and Friends, Minions and Chloe's Closet The interactive DVD and activities books bring educational adventures to life with stories, songs and games! Ragdoll's World of English makes learning fun and enjoyable - just like playing a game! Each part of the program has been developed in close collaboration with highly qualified specialists in the English Language education. DVD's #Hello #Family #Friends #Happy Houses #Animal Friends #It's Delicious #Happy Birthday #Tick Tock Time #Night and Day #Let's Play #Numbers #At Home #My Body #Party Time #Cooking #The Forest #The Sea #Let's Travel #Colours #Wild Animals #Funny Faces #Country Life #Music #Mountains #Changing Seasons #Fairyland #The City #Wild West #Everyday Life #Big and Small #Faraway Places Copyrights *Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Abney & Teal, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Brum, Playbox, Boohbah, Dipdap and Twirlywoos © Ragdoll Productions Limited/DHX Worldwide Limited. All Rights Reserved. With Special Thanks to *Mickey Mouse and Friends, Disney Animated Films © Disney. *Winnie the Pooh © Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. *Pixar Films © Pixar Animation Studios. *Toddle Tots, Toddle Tots Fire Truck, Little Tikes Toys © The Little Tikes Company. *Lego Toys and The Lego Movie © Lego Systems, Inc. *Troll Doll © Russ Berrie and Company, Inc. *Slinky Dog © James Industries. *Etch-A-Sketch © The Ohio Art Company. *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head are registered trademarks of Hasbro inc. Uesd with permission. © Hasbro, Inc. All Right Reserved. *Barbie © Mattel. *Lalaloopsy TM & © MGA Ent., Inc. *The Clangers © Coolabi Productions Limited, Smallfilms Limited and Peter Firmin. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. *Madeline © Madeleine and Barbara Bemelmans; © DIC Entertainment, L.P. Used under license. All rights reserved. *Despicable Me, Minions © Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures. *Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 BBC/BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Ltd. *Casper and Frineds © Classic Media, LLC. Casper, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Herman and Katnip and Buzzy Crow, its logos, names and related indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Classic Media, LLC. All rights reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *Henry's Cat © Stan Hayward and Bob Godfrey Films Ltd. *Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Ltd a division of DreamWorks Classics. *Woody Woodpecker and Friends © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Bump © Bump Enterprises Ltd. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Chloe's Closet © Splash Entertainment LLC. *Charlie and Lola © Lauren Child/Tiger Aspect Productions Ltd. *Peanuts © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. Peanuts Cartoon Shorts Peanuts Cartoon Shorts is a series of theatrical shorts Based on the Peanuts comic strips by Charles M. Schulz, and produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. Staring Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Frieda, Patty, Shermy and Pig-Pen with Music by Vince Guaraldi. The only well-known characters to not star in The Peanuts cartoon series were Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty and Sally Brown. Peanuts Cartoons 1969 *You May Kiss the Sister *Snoopy's Dog Life *Take it Easy, Schroeder *The Kind Thing to Eat *Violet's Happy go Lucky *Snoopy's New Helper *Schroeder's 5th Symphony 1970 *Snoopy's Great Race *The New Manager *Lost in the Sea *Lucy on Ice *Kite Flyers *Violet's Help of Seville 1971 *Dog on the Park *Schroeder's Play *Shermy the Fortune Telling *Lucy's Good Deed *Frieda's new Hairdo *Patty Stays Overnight 1972 *Snoopy's Trick *Lucy's All Time Band *Violet and the Great Pumpkin *Watch out of Grabby Girls *The Snoopy Polka *The Girl on the Block 1982 *Snoopy's Big Bow Wow Voice Actors *Bill Melendez as Snoopy *Pamelyn Ferdin as Lucy van Pelt (1969-1972) *Peter Robbins as Schroeder (1969-1972)/Charlie Brown *Anne Altieri as Violet Gray (1969-1972) *Sally Dryer as Patty (1969-1972) *Andy Pforsich as Shermy/Pig-Pen (1969-1972) *Linda Mendelson as Frieda (1969-1972) *Glenn Gilger as Linus van Pelt *Erin Sullivan as Sally Brown *Hilary Momberger as Shirley/Sophie *Christopher DeFaria as Peppermint Patty *Matthew Liftin as Roy *Linda Ercoli as Clara *Kristen Fullerton as Lucy van Pelt (1982) *Christopher Donohoe as Schroeder/Shermy/Pig-Pen (1982) *Cindi Reily as Violet Gray (1982) *Casey Carlson as Patty/Frieda (1982) *Additional Voices - Dave Barry, Mel Blanc, Christopher DeFaria, Pamelyn Ferdin, June Foray, Tony Frazier, Paul Frees, Helen Gerald, Joan Gerber, Danny Hjeim, Cherylene Lee, Rich Little, Linda Mendelson, Hilary Momberger, Thurl Ravenscroft, Hal Smith, Larry Storch, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo The Peanuts Show The Peanuts Show is a animated TV Show produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and directed by Bill Melendez. based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts, Aired on CBS from 1973 to 1975, There be a word with Charles M. Schulz and Hosted by Charlie Brown and Snoopy with Music by Vince Guaraldi. It also Featured theatrical Peanuts Cartoon Shorts and Scenes from Charlie Brown's Specials and Movies from 1965 to 1972. Episode *You May Kiss the Sister/Watch out of Grabby Girls/Patty Stays Overnight *Snoopy's Dog Life/Lucy's All Time Band/Scene from You're in Love, Charlie Brown *Kite Flyers/The Kind Thing to Eat/Scene from Play It Again, Charlie Brown *The New Manager/Snoopy's Great Race/Scene from Charlie Brown's All-Stars *Shermy the Fortune Telling/Snoopy's New Helper/Take it Easy, Schroeder *Lucy's Good Deed/Lost in the Sea/Scene from It was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown *Snoopy's Trick/Violet and the Great Pumpkin/Scene from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Frieda's new Hairdo/Violet's Help of Seville/Scene from A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Lucy on Ice/The Snoopy Polka/Scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas *Violet's Happy go Lucky/Schroeder's 5th Symphony/Lucy's Good Deed *The Girl on the Block/Dog on the Park/Scene from He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown *Schroeder's Play/Shermy the Fortune Telling/Scene from Snoopy, Come Home The Annual Super Bowl with Old-School Cartoon Stars While The Annual Super Bowl was on, Characters from Old-School Cartoons like He-Man & Battle Cat, Peanuts, Mr Bump, Quick Draw McGraw, Droopy, Where's Wally?, Penelope Pitstop, Top Cat, Wally Gator, Voltron and many more appeared to join in the Spectacular Annual Football. These characters/TV shows include: *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Wile E. Coyote, Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo, The Mystery Machine van and various Scooby-Doo villains including The Creeper, The Ghost Clown and The Witch Doctor *Hanna-Barbera Characters **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Precious Pupp, Granny Sweet, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots, Groove, Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Mildew Wolf and Autocat **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Todd/Dino Boy and Ugh **Dynomutt, Dog Wonder - Dynomutt **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble **Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles - Frankenstein, Jr., Multi-Man, Coil-Man and Fluid-Man **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy and Boo the Cat **Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober **The Great Grape Ape Show - Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey **The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw - Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Cosmo G. Spacely, Rosie the Robot, Astro and the Jetson's domed aerocar **Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji **Josie and the Pussycats - Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot III and Sebastian the Cat **The Kwicky Koala Show - Dirty Dawg **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - The Hooded Claw **The Quick Draw McGraw Show - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Roman Holidays - Brutus the Lion, Gus Holiday, Precocia Holiday, Happius Holiday and Laurie Holiday **Space Ghost - Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Zorak, Brak and Moltar **Space Kidettes - Scooter, Jenny Don, Snoopy, Pupstar, Countdown and Captain Skyhook **Speed Buggy - Speed Buggy **Top Cat - Top Cat/TC **Wacky Races - Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, The Slag Brothers and The Gruesome Twosome **The Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss and Fibber Fox *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Nibbles, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Barney Bear, Droopy, Avery's The Wolf and Red Hot Riding Hood *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Casper the Friendly Ghost/Richie Rich/Harveytoons - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Ghostly Trio, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Cadbury, Mayda Munny, Little Audrey, Little Lotta, Baby Huey, Katnip, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Frieda and Pig-Pen *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther, The Inspector, Deux-Deux, The Blue Aardvark and Crazylegs Crane *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl and J. Wellington Wimpy *Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, Pinky and the Brain, Buttons and Mindy, The Mime, Rita and Runt, The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel and Chicken Boo *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball and Elmyra Duff *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Magoo - Mister Magoo *Count Duckula - Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny *Underdog - Underdog *Where's Wally? - Wally *Deputy Dawg - Deputy Dawg *Mr Men - Mr Bump and Mr Tickle *Voltron: Defender of the Universe - Voltron The Cartoon Cartoon Show The Cartoon Cartoon Show is a 3 in a half Hour animated series aired on Cartoon Network. It Featuring 5 Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel) had their own Cartoon Cartoon Showtime Tent in Their Great Acts with Cartoon Cartoons and Shorts featuring 10 characters from 5 Different Cartoon Cartoons. Characters and Voices Main Characters *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.B. Red Guy and I.R. Baboon *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Tara Strong - Bubbles Other Characters *Charlie Adler - Boneless Chicken *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad *Dee Bradley Baker - Cow and Chicken's Dad *Susanne Blakeslee - Loulabelle *Dan Castellaneta - Earl *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Cody Dorkin - Jungle Boy *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Michael McKean - King Raymond *Tom Kenny - The Mayor *Maurice LaMarche - Flem *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Candi Milo - Cow and Chicken's Mom and Teacher *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mom *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy Episode Segments Each episode featured most the following segments: *Theme Song: The Show Begins when The Boy and the Girl what into The Cartoon Cartoon Showtime Tent when The Powerpuff Girls teaches then about Cartoon Cartoon *Opening: The Cartoon Cartoons Gang does Great Performances before the Show Starts *Dexter's Laboratory Cartoon: This Cartoon follows Dexter, a boy-genius and inventor with a secret laboratory, who constantly battles his sister Dee Dee in an attempt to keep her out of the lab. He also engages in a bitter rivalry with his neighbor and fellow-genius Mandark. *Dexter's Laboratory Short: Every Short featuring Dexter and his Sister Dee Dee. *Johnny Bravo Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on the titular character Johnny Bravo, a muscular and boorish man who tries to get women to date him, though he is usually unsuccessful. He ends up in bizarre situations and predicaments. *Johnny Bravo Short: Every Short featuring Johnny Bravo. *The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the fictional city of Townsville, USA. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. *The Powerpuff Girls Short: Every Short featuring Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *Cow and Chicken Cartoon: This Cartoon follows the Surreal Adventures of two funny animal siblings, Cow and Chicken. They are often antagonized by the Red Guy, who poses as various characters to scam them. *Cow and Chicken Short: Every Short featuring Cow and Chicken. *I Am Weasel Short: Every Short featuring I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon. *I Am Weasel Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on I.M. Weasel, a beloved and highly successful weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an unsuccessful and unintelligent baboon who is jealous of Weasel's success and constantly tries to upstage him. *Closing: The Cartoon Cartoons Gang does more Great Performances before the Show Ends. *End Music and Credits: The End Music Starts with Johnny Bravo driving the car, The Powerpuff Girls in the back, and the "hitchhikers" are I.M. Weasel, Dexter, Dee Dee, Cow and Chicken, then poor Bubbles hits the top of the tent and Blossom and Buttercup catches her. Yoho Ahoy Fun Time Yoho Ahoy Fun Time was a CBeebies preschool television series about a group of several distinct pirates, aboard the ship The Rubber Duck. The title Yoho Ahoy derives from the fact the only words the characters say are "Yoho" and "Ahoy." The characters themselves are animated puppets. In the Fun Time Segment there's a fishing harbor when the Yohos learn how to have fun. This Segment Teaching children's to learn and to have fun with the Yohos. Narrated by Nicole Davis. Characters *Captain Bilge *Cutlass the Pirate *Swab the First Mate *Poop the Cabin Boy *Jones the Engineer *Grog the Ship's Cook *Plank the Deckhand *Young Lady Plunder *Beautiful but snooty Booty *Crow the Ship's Lookout *Flamingo: Booty's friend *Parrot: Bilge's parrot *The crafty Ship's Cat and several Rats Every episode title features a word and a character. *Mops with Poop/Drill with Parrot *Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Fish with Grog/Bullseye with Cutlass *Paint with Booty/Bone with Plunder *Lost with Swab/Peck with Flamingo *Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Art with Crow/Sail with Jones *Snore with Poop/Bed with Cat *Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Cheese with Grog/Cake with Poop *Nut with Plunder/Topple with Bilge *Fruit with Cat/Buzz with Jones *Bell with Parrot/Luck with Plank *Hunt with Bilge/Heave with Booty *Beat with Cat/Jig with Flamingo Lineups Noggin's Lineups (2001) *6:00 Theodore Tugboat *6:30 Franklin *7:00 The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth *7:30 Teletubbies *8:00 Hello Kitty and Friends *8:30 Eureeka's Castle *9:00 Sesame Street *10:00 Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *10:00 Zoboomafoo *10:30 Treetown *11:00 Blue's Clues *11:30 Pippi Longstocking *12:00 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12:30 Gullah Gullah Island *1:00 Dragon Tales *1:30 Jay Jay the Jet Plane *2:00 Nini's Treehouse *2:30 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *3:00 Treetown *3:30 Wishbone *4:00 The Littles *4:30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry *5:00 Arthur *5:30 Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (2002) *6:00 Arthur *6:30 Hello Kitty and Friends *7:00 Crazy Quilt *7:30 Franklin *8:00 Eureeka's Castle *8:30 Pippi Longstocking *9:00 Sesame Street *10:00 Nini's Treehouse *10:00 Zoboomafoo *10:30 Treetown *11:00 Blue's Clues *11:30 Pippi Longstocking *12:00 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12:30 Gullah Gullah Island *1:00 Dragon Tales *1:30 Jay Jay the Jet Plane *2:00 The Littles *2:30 Rupert *3:00 Tiny Planets *3:30 Wishbone *4:00 Allegra's Window *4:30 Crazy Quilt *5:00 Arthur *5:30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2003) *6:00 Franklin *6:30 Maisy *7:00 Oobi *7:30 Eureeka's Castle *8:00 Crazy Quilt *8:30 Tweenies *9.00 Bob the Builder *9.30 Franklin *10.00 Blue's Clues *10.30 Oswald *11.00 Dora the Explorer *11.30 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12.00 Little Bill *12.30 Kipper *1.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *1.30 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *2:00 Sesame Street *3:00 Wishbone *3:30 Treetown *4:00 Miffy *4:30 Allegra's Window *5:00 The Littles *5:30 Pippi Longstocking Bubble Bubble is a DVD games console that allows pre-school children to interact with their favourite TV shows and characters in a unique, fun and educational way. Console The Bubble DVD games console connects wirelessly to your DVD player to allow your children to interact with characters from their favourite TV shows. Bubble can also be used away from the TV. Each game has an Away Play feature for use anywhere you'd care to carry our light, battery-operated console with Bubble you play with the real TV characters from the actual TV shows in their original TV settings, A simple press of the coloured, flashing buttons or the interactive activity book controls the real characters on-screen. Children will be enthralled for hours learning and playing in a new and exciting way, The Bubble DVD games console works via an infra-red connection to your DVD player. There's no wires, and no worries! Bubble plays great interactive games on the TV - but kids can also play Bubble on its own. You can play in the car, on the train, or out and about! *- For boys and girls aged 2-7 *- Develops early learning skills *- Promotes fun and learning together *- Chunky interactive flashing buttons *- Easy to see and simple for tiny fingers to press *- Games can be paused and resumed at any point Games The range of Bubble DVD games (for use only with the bubble DVD games console) take everything that is unique or popular from a children's television programme and integrates these aspects into a range of educational games and activities. *- Creative development *- Language & communication *- Physical development *- Knowledge & understanding of the world *- Mathematical development *- Personal, social & emotional development Bubble has partnered with the world's best children's TV programmes to bring your child an educational and entertainment experience that recognisable, engaging and second-to-none. *Balamory - Join the Fun!, invites children to actively join the adventures on this West Coast island in a unique and original way. It includes over 10 great activities woven into 3 exciting stories, plus play-away adventures with Miss Hoolie and PC Plum. *Bob the Builder - Fix it Fun!, little builders will be better equipped than ever!. Featuring the chirpy Bob and his mechanical multitude of talented friends, this fun package is a mixture of educational encouragement and pure out-and-out fun. *Dream Street - Magic Time Adventure!, Uh-oh! There's trouble on Dream Street and Buddy is going to need your help to save the day. Watch the magic come alive as we take you on an amazing journey all around Dream Street. *Fimbles - Fimbly Fun!, offers kids a journey of imagination and discovery through Fimble Valley. This is a linear adventure which leads children the length of Fimble Valley, completing tasks and undertaking activities along the way. *Noddy and the Magic Star, invites children to explore Toyland. Join Big-Ears and Noddy as they race around Toy Town in pursuit of a pair of mischievous goblins. *Postman Pat - Package of Fun!, let Postman Pat, Jess the cat, and they're friends in they're activities from Greendale. Packed with exciting games and puzzles, it's designed to help children develop early learning skills in a fun and stimulating way. *Teletubbies - Come to Play!, Lots of fantastic fun and games to play, featuring all of the Teletubbies having fun in Telytubbyland. *Thomas & Friends - Full Speed Ahead, you'll find engines making dangerous journeys, getting lost and running into trouble, but always working together to make things right again. It's about teamwork. It's about cooperation. It's about being a Really Useful Engine. *Tweenies - Let's All Play!, A great place for your child to explore their creativity. Just like the TV show, starts with the Tweenie Clock, but because Bubble is interactive, this time your child gets to choose which world is explored. *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time - All Aboard!, Climb aboard the pirate ship Rubber Duck, with you're seafaring friends with games to play and young fans won't be disappointed as the activities are stimulating and the characters are all adorable. Activity Highlights from Balamory - Join the Fun! *Balamory Safari - Edie is showing Miss Hoolie her African Safari photos. Help her choose the best person to paint a picture of all her favourite animals. How quickly can you spot the animals hiding in the jungle? *The Road Signs Challenge - Archie is taking the nursery children on a walk to see all the signs around Balamory. Can you identify the signs using Penny and Suzie's special binoculars? Try out a periscope to see what's going on around Balamory. *Gardening with PC Plum - Plum visits the nursery and Miss Hoolie just can't resist playing a trick or two on him. Help the nursery children in *Mrs Reilly's garden - learn how to plant seeds and grow a flower. Can you find the hiding gnomes? *Balamory Karaoke - Join in with all your favourite Balamory songs! *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Miss Hoolie and PC Plum when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Bob the Builder - Fix it Fun! *Hedgehog Rescue - the aim is firstly to help Lofty the Crane build a tunnel to save the scared hedgehogs from crossing the road. Children must match pipe shapes to tunnel shapes, and construct the route. *Travis' Race Day - choose between Scoop or Dizzy to a head-to-head around an obstacle-strewn track. Guide your challenger by Colour Buttons *Can We Build It? - involves knocking down an unsafe bridge, then using colour recognition to match the bricks to rebuild it *Bubble Trouble - when children can guide Roley over the bubbles to even out the road. *Wild West Wendy - Join in the line-dancing with Bob and Wendy *Scary Spud - help Spud to scare off the crows away by using colour button. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Bob and Wendy when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Dream Street - Magic Time Adventure *Star Jump - help Jack by collecting stars in the bubble factory *Dream Street Race - help Buddy race against Rodney around Dream Street *Bee Zzzap - Zap the bees to stop them eating the cake at Buddy's picnic *Knocking Down Skittles - Take part of the Dream Street Skittles game by knocking down the crazy Wild Bunch. *The Dream Street Tour - Explore the fascinating Dream Street and meet Buddy's friends. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Buddy and Daisy when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Fimbles - Fimbly Fun! *Radio Sing-along - Sing-along and see the Fimbles dance to their favourite songs. *Princess Sleeping Beauty - Roly Mo might need your help with his story-telling. *Pom's Magic Wishes - Use the magic wand and help make Baby Pom's magical wishes come true! *What a Performance! - Put on a show! Choose your favourite Fimble dance and a tune to dance to. *Phone-a-Fimble - Florrie needs to make some important phone calls. Use the special phone directory to help her. *Dress Up, Mix Up - Help Rockit have some fun dressing up. *Fimbo's Beat Bar - Can you keep to the beat? There are lots of different musical instruments for you to play. *Where's Fimbo? - See if you can find Fimbo on the leaves. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Roly Mo on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Noddy and the Magic Star *Counting Stars - While on an overnight camping trip Martha Monkey challenges Noddy to count all the stars in the sky. He might need your help. *Noddy's Shopping Adventure - Sly and Gobbo have cast a forgetful spell on Noddy. Can you help him collect the ingredients needed to reverse the spell? *Remember When - Big-Ears puts Noddy's memory to the test â€“ there are lots of exciting events for Noddy to recall but he'll need your help once again. *Vice Versa Voices - The goblins have used their magic to swap everyone's voices around, causing all sorts of confusion. Help Noddy to switch them back again. *Mr Plod's Colour Challenge - A rain storm has washed away all the colours from Toyland. Noddy has an idea! With Mr Plod's help and yours, he can paint the colours back again. *The Great Goblin Hunt - Noddy has thought of a plan to catch the goblins. Fly around Toyland and help Noddy track down the naughty goblins. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Noddy and Big-Ears on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Postman Pat - Package of Fun *Snap - See who can be first to hit the key in this classic card game featuring all your favourite characters *Pairs - Can you remember where you saw the picture and match up the pairs *Wordsarch - Try and spot the words in these puzzles *Jigsaw - Includes 10 Postman Pat themed puzzles. You can even adjust the number of pieces to make it harder *Colouring in - Print and colour in pictures of Postman Pat, Jess and lots of other Greendale residents *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Postman Pat on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Teletubbies - Come to Play! *Teletubbies love colouring in - The Teletubbies favourite things have lost their colour, can you help? Find all the Teletubbies behind the coloured doors for a special surprise! *Teletubbies love to play hide and seek - Have fun with Bo Peep's sheep and help her find them all! The Teletubbies are running & hiding all over Teletubbyland - see if you can find them. *Teletubbies have fun with music and dance - Touch toes! Hands in the air! Help the Teletubbies do their Tubby gymnastics and create a show. Stand up & sit down with the Teletubbies to create some special music. *Teletubbies discover animals - What are those animal sounds? Have fun with the Teletubbies who like to make the sounds too. Some exotic animals are parading through Teletubbyland - can you recognise all their shapes? *Teletubbies love counting - Counting rhymes are always fun. First there are four, then there are none. See the fun you can have counting using the control levers with the Teletubbies. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Teletubbies on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Thomas & Friends - Full Speed Ahead *Tour Sodor - Explore this fascinating world and meet the amazing characters who inhabit it. *Which Way Next? - Choose the best path for the engine's journey. Send the engine in the wrong direction and it could result in a sticky end! *Gordon's Hill Climb - Check out how much you know about Thomas and his friends. Help Thomas make it to the top of Gordon's Hill. *The Fat Controller's Bridge - You'll need to use all your powers of observation to build a bridge across the river and help the Fat Controller reach his train. *Maze Run - Help Thomas and his friends reach their destination by working out which track to take. *How Many? - Work out how many passengers should board the trains - not forgetting Bertie and Harold - and help them all reach their destinations. *Away Play Feature - There are lots of fun games to play with Thomas & Friends on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! There are a variety of games to play on the Away Play pages. Why not have a go at playing the music keyboard, recognising the engines' whistles, or testing your knowledge of Thomas and his friends in the trivia game? from Tweenies - Let's All Play! *Song Time - Sing and play along with some Tweenies Classics. Each song has karaoke subtitles and a fun play-along activity. *News Time - Fun games based on 'what's that?' The Tweenies challenge each other to recognise familiar and not so familiar sounds and you can join in and help. *Story Time - Decide how Jake's Space Adventure will unfold. What will happen when you meet aliens from other planets? A Tweenie Talk Translator will come in handy. *Messy Time - Tweenies creating one big picture can lead to some confusion. Help them finish their painting and have some fun - getting it wrong can be just as enjoyable! *Telly Time - Discover what you can do with different types of musical instruments - percussion, woodwind, brass and strings. With specially composed music. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Max and Judy on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Yoho Ahoy - All Aboard! *Boing with Jones - Help Jones as he bounces around on his pogo stick collecting his tools *Look with Bilge - Use Bilge's telescope to find the Yohos with their activities *Paint with Booty - Create lovely moving pictures with Booty *Bubbles with Cutlass - Shoot as many bubbles as you can with Cutlass and her peashooter *Chairs with Grog - Take part in Grog's musical chairs as Swab plays the fiddle *Toot with Swab - Make, record and plat back music with Swab and three other Yohos *Mops with Poop - Help Poop clean the deck using his mop skates *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Bilge on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! Category:TV Networks